Talk:Drunk
It's my understanding that there are some levels to drunkeness, but I don't really know or understand it (and can't find authoritative references anywhere, either). If that stuff is clarified / verified, this can probably lose stub status. --JoDiamonds 13:53, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Possible clarification may be found in Talk:Dwarven Ale or Talk:Title#Drunkard Title/Talk:Title#Maximize Your Beer Time. --Rainith 13:27, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Drunkard minutes work as follows: two drinks gets you 'primed' - up to three drinks follow (for a max of 5). Each of these three drinks counts towards a drunkard minute and each wears off in exactly one minute. So consuming 2 drinks does nothing for your progression, consuming 3 drinks and waiting for one minute gives you one minute of drunkard progress. Consuming 5 drinks and waiting 3 minutes yeilds 3 minutes of drunk time with the two original priming drinks still active. Following immediately with 3 more drinks yeilds 3 more minutes of active drunk time. It follows that achieving the drunkard title takes a minimum of 1002 drinks. Category: Research needed The holiday Beers actully get you automaticly drunk, the time depends on the drink itself. The guy above me is right but the spiked eggnogg is actully more powerful then the other three. I believe the blurriness has been removed from when you drink Dwarven Ale, can anyone confirm this (and confirm I'm not just bugged)? Aurgorn 19:22, 6 August 2006 (CDT) I've just tested the new update, but am too scared to fix the page up, but it seems that with Spiked Eggnog you get a greeny colour filter with mild feedback, Hunters Ale you get an orange to yellow colour filter with more feedback, Eggnog is darker again with slightly smoother feedback, Absinthe has a dark green 'nightvision' feel to it with extra clarity around the edges of objects and some feedback, Witches Brew is similar to Absinthe only with a dark red filter and Rice Wine has no colour filter but much more feedback and blending of colours. Hope this helps m0r1arty 15:54, 18 August 2006 (GMT) Since apparently different strengths of alcohols exist, should a table display this information relative to drunkeness levels? I know it is still experimental, but do we actually have this information yet? --Ancibit 11:37, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :done --Kai Neah Nung 10:40, 28 November 2006 (CST) It appears as if ALL Screen Graphic Distortion had been removed in the Last update Rudhraighe :After consuming two rice wines and two hunters ales about 10 minutes ago, I experienced the same screen distortion that I've always gotten while drunk. VegJed 11:04, 24 September 2006 (CDT) : Graphic distortion is now only with Post-Processing Effects enabled. --Carmine 01:48, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Outside What are the effects of drinking outside an outpost? --Carmine 01:48, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Same as they are inside I believe. Visual changes to your screen and your character saying "drunk" things. Plus of course you gain minutes for the titles. --Rainith 11:11, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Large misconseption I have found that this information only pretains to Hunter's and Dwarven ale (and posibly the other four "buyable" intoxicants). All the "heavy holiday" intoxaints such as firewater and spiked eggnogg simply give you 3 minutes of drunkedness while eggnog and the halloween beers give you 1 minute.--68.192.188.142 18:53, 14 November 2006 (CST) :That's exactly why the duration of every brewerage is mentioned on it's page here in guildwiki. --Kai Neah Nung 19:46, 14 November 2006 (CST) :: I clarified the description... --Kai Neah Nung 10:40, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::The duration-section ist wrong right now or "It simply reflects the progress towards the drunkard title when used correctly." must be clarified. If you want to get that one minute with an normal ale, you have to be at least at lvl 2 and with Firewater/Spiked it doesnt matter. "When used correctly" an ale gives 1 minute and a Firewater/Spiked gives you 3 minutes AND primes you for free, thats 5 levels. So the correct use for "heavy holiday" intoxicants is the very first ale to get drunk. After that you should only use level 1 drinks to stay drunk. One Spiked Eggnog equals five (and not three) normal Eggnogs and the page should reflect that. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 22:16, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::::On Talk:Spiked_Eggnog, I suggested that we organize drinks by potency rather than by duration. For example, a Spiked Eggnog is a level 5 drink that lasts only 3 minutes, whereas a regular eggnog is a level 1 drink that lasts 3 minutes (I don't have time to test regular eggnog at the moment.). "Level" or some similar word should be used to describe how many levels a drink causes one to climb the drinking ladder. Duration is an entirely separate value. Furthermore, the part that says "For each used drink you ascend by as many levels as the respective alcohol endures (see table above)" is wrong, because the table lists Spiked Eggnog as 3 minute, implying it would only raise someone 3 levels. (when it actually raises someone to level 5, as Khan said.) Xapheus 04:36, 4 January 2007 (CST) Error? If there are 6 levels, they go from 0 to 5''' and not '''6. Level 6 would be a 7th level. As I don't see how vision could be more distorted than in level 5, I believe there is no level 6.Khudzlin 20:54, 19 November 2006 (CST) Glitch Note I removed this note and accidently pressed enter while starting to write my edit note. I removed the glitch note because it seems highly irrelevant to detail a bug that has been fixed. -- James Sumners 12:08, 4 December 2006 (CST) Is it a glitch or just an error that my screen doesn't change? I would take 5 Witch's brew get random emotes and shouting and the drunk title, but my screen does not change colours or get blurry. Is this a glitch? :You need to be running the game with post-processing effects on to get the effects, though I guess it also depends on whether your graphics card supports dx9 properly. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:12, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::12/21/06 As far as I can tell different drinks have different graphical effects. Before the new Wintersday fest, I had only drank dwarven ale, I was around for the other but it was my first week and I was wondering WTF was going on. I tried an experiment where I drank 1 spiked nog and 1 absinthe, and timed it, I got 3 mins worth of credit, but no LvL 5 Dwarven ale affects. Then I drank 1 Spiked nog, and 1 dwarven ale and had the crazy blurry, warpy, thing that makes me wish i had.... I also drank 2 spiked nogs and had no change in graphical effects, but I bet i was at lvl 5. I switched maps so I can't be sure. -rude- I agree with rude. I've seen different effects with different combos of drinks. Spiked eggnog+eggnog do give this crazy head shrinking/expanding effect. Spiked eggnog+eggnog also gives a faster head shrinking effect while absinthe+hunter's ale gives a slower head shrinking effect. Spiked eggnog+witch's brew gives the best effect in my opinion, a crazy multiple sections expanding and shrinking effect. REALLY trippy. Well, i guess more research is required.